Elivator
by Found Wanderer
Summary: A short, tag-along scene to the end of "Enemies Domestic." Tiva references.


Tony held the elevator door open by leaning his back against the frame, and gave automated half-responses to Liat and Malachi's conversation as they waited for their director. His focus, much like his eyesight, kept being drawn to his partner's desk, and for once it was not from a tendency to be nosy. He wanted to make sure Eli wasn't doing or saying anything to hurt her, well, hurt her more that is. He was somewhat shocked to see the gentle display of affection, and instinctively averted his eyes to the private scene between father and daughter. An ignorant passerby might have considered it sweet, and perhaps he should as well if that's what Ziva's interpretation would be, but something about Eli David would always make his insides squirm with suspicion. Gibbs would call it his "gut."

As the Mossad director made his way towards the elevator Tony tried to catch a glimpse of Ziva's face, but she had turned her head away.

"Liat, Malachi, I believe you are young and fit enough to take the stairs, are you not?"

Much like Gibbs, Eli David had the power of making a question sound like an order. Nevertheless Liat exchanged a hesitant glance with her partner.

"I am sure Agent Dinozzo is perfectly capable of escorting me out," he added, in a tone that said quite clearly that there was to be no argument.

Liat and Malachi stepped out of the elevator with quick, almost reverent, nods of their heads and made their way to the staircase. This time, when Tony looked back at Ziva's desk she was looking back at him, with the same confused and suspicious expression he assumed was on his face as well. He gave her a small shrug, and followed her father into the metal box.

He waited a few seconds after the doors closed before flipping the brake switch and turning to face the older man.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me Director David?" he asked, as emotionless as he possibly could.

"Yes. But I suspect there is something you would like to say to me first, is there not?" came the calm reply.

Tony sighed, willing himself not to lose his temper as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Ziva may have forgiven you. You're her father, and I get that. I do, but…I don't know if I can forgive you. Not after last summer. Not after seeing her like that."

It was Eli's turn to sigh, this time: "What you do not understand is-"

"No Iunderstand perfectly. You don't understand. You don't…you don't even know what she was like when we found her. And for months afterwards. You didn't have to see the scars, see her eyes, you didn't have to convince her she was safe when she woke up from a nightmare, thrashing around, you didn't -"

Tony broke off, suddenly aware of how much he'd let slip. How much emotion and volume he'd allowed into the tone of his voice. He tried to slow his breathing and his heartbeat in the thick silence that followed.

"When Malachi returned and informed me of Ziva's intention to continue the mission on her own, I knew there was little hope. I knew that if I did not hear from her, if she did not return…In Mossad it is not common for an officer to allow themselves to be taken captive alive. Especially not one like Ziva. I believed my daughter to be dead."

Eli spoke so slowly and deeply, and so goddamn calmly that Tony couldn't help but listen to him this time. And he remembered a conversation he'd once had with Ziva, about a head found in the trunk of a car. But then he remembered something else…

"So did I. I thought she was dead. Didn't stop me," he said quietly, and didn't quite realize he'd said it out-loud until Eli's next words.

"And for that I owe you my gratitude. Eternally."

Tony looked up to lock gaze with the man, and the sincerity he found there suddenly diffused all the fight in him, leaving him utterly speechless and confused as Eli continued.

"I am glad you do not forgive me, Anthony. I am glad there is a man in my daughter's life who can love her and protect her in the way that I cannot."

For a moment the two men just stared at each other in silence, before Eli used his good arm to reach over and flip the switch of the elevator, the lights flickering on as he said, "That is what I wished to say to you."

Tony spent the remaining 10 seconds of the trip in stunned silence. When the doors opened he remained where he stood, waiting for Eli to walk out towards his anxiously waiting agents, but was shaken out of his reverie when Eli turned and spoke again.

"Warm milk and honey…it is what her mother used to give her when she had nightmares as a child."

"Thanks," was all Tony could manage to say.

"Thank _you_," Eli replied sincerely, offering his hand, which Tony shook firmly, never breaking eye contact. "Shalom, Anthony."

"Shalom."


End file.
